inazuma_elevenfandomcom-20200222-history
The Wall
The Wall (ザ・ウォール, Za Uōru) is a block hissatsu technique. Profile Inazuma Eleven *''"This giant wall is created through the power of the earth."'' Users Inazuma Eleven= *'Kabeyama Heigorou' *'Biruda Kouichi' *'Nanzan Yowami' *'Posei Donichi' *'Noma Hakobu' *'Shintake Souta' *'Mizubuchi Nashi' *'Katsuo' *'Okayama' *'Oobayashi' *'Niimi' *'Kotobuki' *'Kouchi' *'Yawara' *'Ishikura' *'Hiraga' *'Sumi' *'Enokido' *'Kawasemi' *'Daitetsu' *'Chayama' *'Okumura' *'Ninomiya' |-|Inazuma Eleven 2= *'Kabeyama Heigorou' *'Ishiyama Morihito' *'Goryou Takeaki' *'Suta Agaru' *'Nara' *'Yellow S' *'Tetsukabe Ken' *'Nanzan Yowami' *'Mizubuchi Nashi' *'Shintake Souta' *'Noma Hakobu' *'Biruda Kouichi' (Raimon OB form) *'Sujihara' *'Oobayashi' *'Nozac' *'Kogane' *'Matsuura' *'Watanabe' *'Yamaoka' *'Mitsushima' *'Kouchi' *'Koutetsu' *'Katsura' *'Hirose' *'Kururun' *'Ushihara' *'Kamakiri' *'Shake' *'Satsuki' *'Sakakibara' *'Kabuto' *'Kouko' |-|Inazuma Eleven 3= *'Franz Puyol' *'Kabeyama Heigorou' *'Monstro' *'Musa Saila' *'Noma Hakobu' *'Kurt Zabel' *'Shintake Souta' *'Yellow S' *'Ishiyama Morihito' *'Tetsukabe Ken' *'Nara' *'Sujihara' *'Oobayashi' *'Nozac' *'Kogane' *'Matsuura' *'Kumamoto' *'Jouki' *'Yamaoka' *'Mitsushima' *'Kouchi' *'Koutetsu' *'Katsura' *'Douki' *'Noborikawa' *'Ushihara' *'Daitetsu' *'Kamakiri' *'Mikita' *'Shake' *'Satsuki' *'Sakakibara' *'Kabuto' *'Kouko' Inazuma Eleven GO= *'Kabeyama Heigorou' *'Saki Yukio' *'Oosawada Kotetsu' *'Ootaki Tonoo' *'Ishikawa Kanpei' *'Ozuno Yaku' *'Yanagi Mitsuo' *'Herume Matsuaki' *'Kanehira Tessai' *'Tsuyoshi Oshii' *'Jigsaw' *'Munsto' *'Karube' *'Takada' *'Minauri' *'Munakata Kosuke' *'Ayukawa Shun' *'Mitsui' *'Yamawaro' *'Teiou' *'Paa' *'Shiigi' *'Tomifuku' *'Ten Gallon' *'Lycopene' *'Kyou' *'Flask' *'Oyamada' *'Fundou' *'Parabora' *'Kyabetsu' *'Nyuudou' *'Heaban' *'Isogin' *'Jisui' *'Ninobee' *'Tokawa' *'Fukurou' *'Shururi' *'Gorida' *'Pinocchio' *'Ishidera' *'Yashiki' |-|Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone= *'Kabeyama Heigorou' *'Kanehira Tessai' *'Mokuren' *'Oogu' *'Oosawada Kotetsu' *'Daku' *'Madoru' *'Ozuno Yaku' *'Kondou Isami' *'Tappuri' *'Jigsaw' *'Donabe' *'Bach' *'Shururi' *'Takada' *'Kakuma Oushou' *'Saki Yukio' *'Ishikawa Kanpei' *'Oishi' *'Gorida' *'Dorian' *'Piiman' *'Talamo' *'Mitsui' *'Munsto' *'Tokawa' *'Ayukawa Shun' *'Yamawaro' *'Citrine' *'Ten Gallon' *'Chuu' *'Nippachi' *'Kyou' *'Nyuudou' *'Heaban' *'Jisui' *'Ninobee' |-|Inazuma Eleven GO Galaxy= *'Kabeyama Heigorou' *'Kanehira Tessai' *'Ozuno Yaku' *'Oosawada Kotetsu' *'Daku' *'Saki Yukio' *'Ishikawa Kanpei' *'Madoru' *'Ootaki Tonoo' *'Oogu' *'Mokuren' *'Ayukawa Shun' *'Ott' *'Tappuri' *'Kondou Isami' *'Oishi' *'Hercu' *'Piiman' *'Gorida' *'Yamawaro' *'Ten Gallon' *'Dorian' *'Nippachi' *'Kyou' *'Nyuudou' *'Munsto' *'Ninobee' *'Talamo' *'Chuu' *'Citrine' *'Jisui' *'Jigsaw' *'Kusaken' Inazuma Eleven Strikers= *'Kabeyama Heigorou' |-|Inazuma Eleven Strikers 2012 Xtreme= *'Kabeyama Heigorou' |-|Inazuma Eleven GO Strikers 2013= *'Kabeyama Heigorou' *'Walter Mountain' *'Oogu' *'Mokuren' Info Inazuma Eleven It is first used in the first season of Inazuma Eleven by Kabeyama Heigorou during the match against Sengoku Igajima. It was also used again to stop Gouenji's normal shot in the selection match. Inazuma Eleven GO Kabeyama used The Wall to stop Kibayama Douzan and it succeeded. Usage The user raises a rock wall behind them, causing the opponent to fall over and lose the ball, which rolls to the user. Obtainment Inazuma Eleven The Wall can be bought for 700 Nekketsu Points. Gallery The Wall Manga.png|The Wall in the manga. TheTower-tHE-WallTCG1.png|The Tower and The Wall in the TCG. IGS-05-032.png|IGS-05-032 Slideshow Anime The Wall IE 70 HQ 1.PNG The Wall IE 70 HQ 2.PNG The Wall IE 70 HQ 3.PNG The Wall IE 70 HQ 4.PNG The Wall IE 70 HQ 5.PNG Video Anime Game Inazuma Eleven GO Strikers 2013 Trivia *When it is combined with God Hand, it becomes Rock Wall Dam. *It has an evolution called "The Mountain". de:Die Mauer Category:Earth hissatsu Category:Shoot blocks Category:The Wall hissatsu